20 de junio
by Miss.Smythe
Summary: Hace años atrás- más allá de todos los problemas - tenía a su amor, el cual de un momento a otro desapareció. Las fechas marcan nuestras historias, pero ¿Qué hacer cuando el amor desaparece y recordando esa fecha vuelve a aparecer? Kurt POV. Advertencias
1. Chapter 1

¡Historia de Glee!

Disclaimer: Glee** NO** me pertenece, pertenece a esos maravillosos productores y a Ryan Murphy, yo solo tomo a sus personajes para hacerlos sufrir..

* * *

**Advertencias: Cutting, Alcohol, Drogas (Consumo - Trafico), Armas..**

**En Aviso no hay engaño...**

**Si no le gustan las menciones de este tipo, no se le obliga a seguir leyendo...**

* * *

Era 20 de Junio, la fecha más amada por algunos y odiada por otros, otros como yo. ¿Quién era yo?, no lo sé, a esta altura de la vida ya no recuerdo ni siquiera quien soy, como me llamo o donde vivo. Como cada 20 de este mes, voy a ese lugar donde alguna vez te vi, cada viernes donde gastaba todo mi día pensando en ti.

.

.

.

**15 de Enero 2009 **

-Te tengo una sorpresa - dijo mirándome sonriente - y una gran noticia

-¿Sorpresa y Noticia? - pregunté perplejo - ¿Te ganaste la lotería y no me habías dicho?

-Claro que no tonto

-¿Entonces?

-Bueno, tú sabes de mi problema... - claro que conozco su problema, desde que lo conocí lo llevaba consigo, uno que lo atrapaba en los peores momentos y no lo dejaba escapar por mucho que quisiera. Blaine es un gran chico - con unos ojos preciosos - pero tiene una gran debilidad - y tienes razón, debo ir a rehabilitación - su voz se cortó al decir la última palabra, lo entendía, es algo sumamente difícil - aún más si quiero continuar con lo nuestro, no puedo dejar lo que tenemos, te lo debo.

-No quiero que hagas esto por mi - me miró confuso - lo que quiero decir, es que debes hacerlo, pero partiendo por ti.

-Lo sé

-¿Buscaste alguna institución?

-Esperaba que me ayudaras- dijo estirando su mano para tomar la mía

**Presente, 2012**

¿Quién iba a pensarlo? Confiabas ciegamente en mí y yo lo hacía en ti, si tan solo supiera lo que pasaba por tu mente en el momento en que lo hiciste, cuando me lo dijiste, solo podía creer e imaginar la vida que tendríamos luego de esto, luego de superar todos los obstáculos que nos enfrentaban y trataban de derrotarnos y separarnos.

Lo único que quiero es verte, abrazarte y sentir tu calor por una vez más, sin tener que pensar en un mañana, donde tenga que soltarte y dejarte ir.

La vida se está pasando y yo muero por ti, muero por encontrar una solución. No vivir de recuerdos que alimentan mi soledad, quizás estoy pagando la condena que yo mismo forjé para mí.

**8 de Enero 2009**

Elegir un regalo es bastante complicado, más aún si lo elegía yo, tenía que ser completamente perfecto y estos peluches no me ayudaban para nada, no es culpa de la tienda ni menos del vendedor, pero enserio ¿No podían tener algo que se adecuara más a lo que yo estaba buscando?

Hmmm...

-Kuuuuurt - la voz que más amaba me sacó de mis pensamientos - despierta

-Estoy despierto Blaine

-¿Así? - dijo tapándome los ojos con sus manos - no pareciera

-Blaine no hagas eso - dije e inmediatamente quitó sus manos de mis ojos - estaba mirando a estos seres felpudos y no encuentro ninguno que me guste

-Me gusta este - dijo tomando un ¿Pato con cara de Pollo? - es amarillo, como tu

-¿Se supone que eso es gracioso? - qué rayos, yo no soy amarillo.

-Claro

-Hmmm

-Hey, no te enojes - puso su carita que me derretía y solté una risita

-Jamás podría enojarme contigo

-Lo sé - dijo - por cierto - su voz cambió de tono - ¿Como sigues con...? - no terminó la pregunta y agarró mi muñeca izquierda con firmeza.

-Estoy bien - le dije - no tienes nada que preocuparte, es algo que estoy superando

-¿Tienes miedo? - preguntó mirando hacia el suelo

-No - respondí - no lo tengo, confío en mí y te tengo a mi lado

**Presente, 2012**

Para mí, hablar de ese tema era difícil, estoy muy orgulloso de mi mismo, sé cuanto luche contra esto y cuál fue mi esfuerzo para sacarlo adelante, no cualquiera puede decir que sobrevivió el dañarse a uno mismo sin terminar en el final, en la muerte.

Luego de darme cuenta de que había podido salir de esto, lo hablé con mis padres, ellos no sabían que yo me dañaba, me apoyaron y se sorprendieron de que había salido solo, les comenté que quería ayudar a más personas que se encontraban en mi posición, por eso nos asociamos con fundaciones que trataban el tema del suicidio, para luego crear nuestro propio lugar.

Sin querer después de vagar por la ciudad recordando, llegué a mi fundación "Sunlight", quizás el nombre no será para una fundación así, pero para mí tenía un valor emocional muy fuerte.

** 12 de Febrero 2009**

Llevaba tres horas llamando al celular de Blaine era de noche -bastante tarde - y no contestaba, eso me tenía preocupado, sabía que estaba más tranquilo y no se encontraba consumiendo, pero no me podía relajar. Volví a marcar y contestaron

-¿Blaine? - susurré

-¿Quién habla? - contestó una voz que no conocía, una voz de hombre

-Pregunto lo mismo

-Mira chico, llama en cualquier otra hora, menos en esta, adiós - y colgaron

Preguntas rondaban en mi cabeza: ¿Quién es este tipo? y la más importante ¿Que hacía contestando el celular de Blaine y donde estaba él?

Marqué otra vez y contestó la misma persona - Me estas hartando - dijo - deja de llamar - colgó

La noche continuaba avanzando y yo no tenía noticias de Blaine, me desesperaba. Mi celular comenzó a sonar, corrí rápidamente y vi el marcador - Era él-

-Hey Kurt - dijo. Su voz se escuchaba distinta y reía mucho - Mi celular chillaba mucho y vi que era por ti - reía mas fuerte - Espera, espera ... no, Sebastian luego ... espera - estaba hablando con otra persona - deja ese teléfono - escuché otra voz. Era la del tipo de antes -que debía ser Sebastian- hablamos luego... te quiero - cortó

No pude decirle nada, estaba odiando este jueguito de llamadas y que luego colgaran - ¿Dónde está mi novio?

Miraba la hora a cada segundo _04:49 am_. - sonó mi celular - ya estaba cansado - Blaine otra vez.

-¿Que pasa ahora Blaine?

-Disculpe - no era Blaine - encontré este celular en el suelo, vi al dueño cuando se le cayó, no lo alcancé ya que se subió a un taxi con un par de chicos.

-¿Un par de chicos? ¿Que par de chicos?

-No lo sé, solo llamé a este número porque estaba en el uno del marcado rápido.

-Le agradezco por llamar - dije preocupado - me encargaré, gracias.

Al finalizar la llamada, caí en cuenta de la realidad.

.

.

.

Desde la llamada estuve recostado mirando el techo de mi habitación, pensando en lo que había ocurrido, ¿Habría vuelto a caer? Me sentí totalmente traicionado, me lo había prometido, pero al parecer las promesas caen en vano.

¿En quién te estás convirtiendo Blaine?

Claramente, no en el que yo conozco y menos conocía, tenía que hacer algo. Me cambié de ropa y salí de mi casa sin comer nada, no iría a la casa de Blaine, al menos no todavía, así que decidí ir a la casa de mi mejor amiga, con ella podía conversar sin problemas. Caminé bastantes calles – podría haber ido en mi auto, pero caminar ayudaba- y llegué a mi destino, una lujosa casa con un gigantesco jardín y bastantes autos, recogiendo el correo se encontraba mi amiga, Rachel.

-Hey Kurt – saludó alegremente - ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Hey Rachel – devolví el saludo - ¿No puedo venir a ver a mi amiga acaso?

-Claro que puedes tontito – dijo abrazándome con cariño – Ven pasa

Entramos a su casa y fue a preparar café a su lujosa cocina, me senté en el sillón donde acostumbrábamos charlar por horas, fue una costumbre que tomamos luego de que rompiera con su novio – que casualmente es mi hermanastro – y nos hiciéramos los mejores amigos

-Preparé nuestro café especial – dijo entregándome una taza – Oscuro, pero dulce

-Gracias

-¿Estás bien? – pregunto. Ella podía ver en mi lo que nadie podía y conocía mis expresiones como nadie, solo asentí – no lo creo, si estás aquí es porque algo sucedió –volví a asentir - ¿Qué sucede?

-Es Blaine, él… - mi voz se cortó – ya no sé quién es, no es el chico del que me enamoré y yo trato de salir adelante, sabes de mis problemas y a veces pienso si estará bien seguir con él, continuar con esto, no quiero volver a caer, pero sé que no puedo dejarlo, hemos avanzado tanto con su tratamiento, me da miedo.

-No soy la persona más indicada para hablar de esto – tomó un respiro y continuó – sabes que mi relación con Finn no es de lo mejor, estamos juntos, luego rompemos y así, por eso no soy la más indicada para hablar de esto, pero como mejor amiga, solo quiero que seas feliz y te apoyaré en todas las decisiones que tomes, sabes que adoro a Blaine, pero si te hace sufrir, se ganó un nuevo enemigo.

-Gracias Rachel

.

.

.

Presente, 2012

La vida era corta, realmente corta y no valía la pena desperdiciarla con cualquier cosa, eso es lo que me mantenía pensando estos últimos años, otra vez después de mucho tiempo, me encontraba frente a la casa de mi mejor amiga, la cual no he visto desde la desaparición de él.

-Kurt – escuché. Me giré a ver quién era, y no me sorprendía quien era, Rachel. Es su casa, era obvio que estaría acá.

-Hey, tanto tiempo – saludé

-Oh – suspiró lanzándose a mis brazos – no sabes lo cuanto te he extrañado, me has hecho tanta falta.

-Lo sé – dije correspondiendo el abrazo – realmente te extrañé, solo me he sentido culpable con todo esto.

-¿Culpable? - preguntó separándose de mí con cara de confundida – No tienes de que sentirte culpable

-Si lo tengo – miré hacia abajo – si no hubiera sido por mí…

-Nada – me interrumpió – nada

-Sabes perfectamente que lo es - ¿Por qué no lo quería decir? – si no hubiera sido mi culpa, Finn no estaría muerto.

** 18 de Marzo 2009**

-Me caso – dijo de repente Rachel, a lo que todos miramos confundidos – Finn me pidió matrimonio y nos casaremos

-Rachel – la interrumpí – ¿No crees que es un poco apresurado?

-Oh dios, ¿Estás embarazada? – Preguntó Quinn – una amiga en común – cubriendo su cabello rubio con un sombrero.

-Claro que no – respondió Rachel, luego se giró a mirarme- Estamos enamorados ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Rachel – dije- hace unas semanas que volvieron a estar juntos, es muy apresurado

-Esperaba que me apoyaran – dijo – no que me criticaran

-Te apoyamos – dijo la rubia – solo que nos sorprendió

-No quiero que sufras – comencé – eres mi mejor amiga y aunque Finn sea mi hermanastro, ustedes han tenido sus problemas y he estado contigo cuando rompen o algo, no quiero que este matrimonio se destruya y que ambos resulten dañados – expliqué – Tienes 19 años, hace muy poco que salimos del instituto y pareciera que fuera muy apresurado, te apoyaré, lo haré, pero no me pidas que lo acepte, porque no puedo.

**Presente **

-Aún recuerdo el día en que les dije que me casaba – dijo de repente – me querías matar

-No era literal – respondí – no lo entendía solamente

-Jamás lo entendiste – dijo mirando unas fotografías , la miré sorprendido - por más que lo dijeras que lo hacías, no era así, me diste tu apoyo y siempre lo valoré, después de lo que pasó con los demás, sabía que contigo era distinto, estabas conmigo siempre.

-Siempre lo estaré Rachel, eres mi amiga – dije mirándola – solo que sigo pensando en que lo de Finn es mi culpa.

**23 de Octubre 2009 **

Nos encontrábamos fuera de un club nocturno, era la primera vez que venía con Blaine luego de unas tantas caídas, quise venir con él para evitar problemas, era una salida de amigos, ya que con nosotros se encontraba Rachel junto a mi hermanastro Finn y Quinn con su novio de turno Puck, estábamos en una larga fila para entrar, era el nuevo club de la ciudad "_CryWolf_".

-Voy a hablar con el guardia – dijo Puck y fue a hacerlo– su hermano es mi amigo y podríamos evitar estar en la fila

-Sabía que debía venir contigo – dijo Quinn refiriéndose a lo que había dicho Puck

-Lo único que me importa es pasarla bien – dije mirando a Blaine, a lo que este asintió y tomo de mi mano.

-Listo chicos – Puck había vuelto – vamos

Nos encaminamos al lugar, las personas nos miraban furiosos ya que nos estábamos adelantando. Una vez adentro, comencé a observar el lugar, estaba lleno de luces por todos lados, habían 2 sectores, uno normal y uno vip –en el cual deberían haber celebridades y gente famosa – un bar en el centro – estaba repleto, gente pidiendo y bebiendo alcohol.

-Hoy yo pago la primera ronda – dijo Finn caminando hacia el bar - ¿Qué quieren beber?

-Vodka- respondimos Rachel y yo

-Tequila – respondió Quinn

-Pediré un cola de tigre – dijo Puck

-Solo una cerveza – dijo al último Blaine, lo miré y me sonrió. Sé que se está esforzando para no pedir algo mas fuerte – solo una.

-Iré a por ellos – y Finn desapareció entre toda la gente

-Vamos a bailar mientras esperamos – me dijo Blaine ofreciéndome su mano la cual tomé encantado. Blaine era un bailarín excelente, se movía como nadie, me sentía bastante torpe a su lado, pero hacía lo que podía.

-Hey Blaine – dijo un chico apareciendo entre nosotros – hace días que no te he visto en las pistas.

-Sebastian – susurró. Este debía ser el chico que atendió su teléfono la noche que no supe de él - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué hago aquí? - preguntó riendo – prácticamente vivo aquí, debería preguntarte lo mismo a ti, desde esa [i] noche [/i] que no te he visto, ya estaba extrañándote, extrañando todas esas cosas que…

-Soy Kurt – lo interrumpí – el** Novio** de Blaine – remarqué la palabra novio

-Hey Kurt – respondió – soy Sebastian Smythe, no me importa si a él no le importa

-Kurt – me dijo Blaine – será mejor que nos vayamos

-¿Por qué se van tan pronto? – Preguntó Sebastian – estoy en el vip, podemos ir allí y pasarla bien.

-No nos interesa – respondió Blaine molesto – Vámonos

Dejamos a Sebastian allí y regresamos con nuestros amigos, se encontraban en una mesa redonda cerca de una escalera, estos nos miraron curiosos pero no dijimos nada, tomé mi vodka y me senté al lado de Rachel mientras que Blaine al lado de Finn.

-Deberíamos hacer un viaje – sugirió Rachel – muero por conocer otro país, quizás otro continente

-No es mala idea – secundó Quinn – me gustaría conocer Australia

Estuvimos bastante tiempo planificando cual podría ser el viaje y el destino. Eran las dos de la mañana, tiempo para marcharnos.

Afuera hacía bastante frío y me abracé a mí mismo, había mucha gente esperando taxis, ya que habían estado lanzando campañas contra manejar bajo las influencias del alcohol y los policías rondaban bastante las carreteras para evitar accidentes.

-Estaremos mucho tiempo aquí – dijo Rachel - ¿No podemos llamar a alguien que nos venga a buscar?

-O podríamos caminar – sugerí

-Kurt tiene razón – me apoyó Finn – ahorraremos y así saldremos de nuestro aturdimiento

Comenzamos a caminar, las conversaciones eran amenas y no era muy peligroso, solamente debíamos pasar por un sector complicado, pero éramos bastantes así que no había problema. Mientras caminábamos escuché un ruido, me giré a ver de dónde provenía pero no vi nada, seguí caminando, pero volví a escucharlo junto a una risa, me estaba volviendo intranquilo, pero no quería asustar a nadie, quizás eran imaginaciones mías.

-Que tenemos aquí - dijo alguien apareciendo de las sombras, tenía una apariencia bastante peligrosa, vestía con restos de ropa y portaba algo en la mano – un grupo de chicos millonarios

Seguimos avanzado, ignorando al sujeto que nos había dicho algo, miré a Rachel, la cual se encontraba asustada, demostraba terror en su rostro.

-Hey – dijo otra vez el sujeto – Te estoy hablando – dijo agarrando del brazo a Rachel y arrastrándola a donde se encontraba él.

Me devolví y le lancé un puñetazo al chico que había tocado a mi amiga. El tipo cayó al suelo, se limpió la boca – ya que con mi golpe rompí su labio – con el brazo y se levantó.

-Me las vas a pagar – me dijo sacando algo de su bolsillo

Ahí vi lo que era, lo que tenía en su mano hace un rato

_ Una pistola_

La levantó hacía mi, en posición de dispararme, mi cuerpo se volvió inmóvil. Estaba a punto de enfrentarme a lo que por tanto tiempo intenté buscar, no me imaginaba que fuera a llegar de esta forma. Escuché el sonido del disparo, pero nunca llegó.

-¡No! – escuché un grito desgarrador

Sangre cayó sobre mi cara, no sentí dolor. ¿Qué se supone que sucedió?

-Por favor no – escuchaba repetidamente. Eso me hizo salir de mi transe

Rachel se encontraba en el suelo llorando desconsoladamente, abrazada por Quinn - Que alguien llame al 911 – gritó esta última.

No lo podía creer, no había muerto.

_Alguien más si _

_ Finn _

La ambulancia llegó rápidamente junto a la policía, los cuales tomaron detenido al homicida, se llevaron a Finn al hospital junto con ellos se fue Rachel y unos paramédicos a mi lado revisaban que no tuviera ninguna lesión. Blaine se quedó a mi lado en todo momento.

-Todo estará bien – me susurró Blaine

Minutos después nos encontrábamos todos esperando noticias de Finn –que se encontraba en la sección de cuidados intensivos- Rachel se paseaba de un lado para otro. En un momento salió el doctor con noticias de él.

-¿Qué sucede doctor? – preguntó Rachel. El doctor miró hacía el suelo, eso no era bueno. Rachel captó el mensaje y se largó a llorar – Dígame que no es cierto

-No pudimos hacer nada – dijo el doctor – la bala produjo una hemorragia interna, la cual no pudimos detener y… - el médico no pudo continuar de hablar ya que Rachel se había desmayado

**Presente**

-No fue tu culpa – me dijo – Lo único que hiciste fue defenderme, además sé que Finn lo habría hecho por todos, sabías que ser superhéroe estaba en su sangre – soltó una risita – y para sumar puntos, eres su hermano – tomó mi mano – así que arriba ese ánimo y nos iremos a pasear por algún lugar.

.

.

.

Rachel me llevó al parque que solíamos visitar al salir de clases de la universidad, este lugar me traía tantos recuerdos. Era un parque bastante grande, con un "pequeño" lago en el centro

-Esos no son… - dijo interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, vi a lo que Rachel se refería

Eran los compañeros de rehabilitación de Blaine – Nick y Jeff – ellos han estado juntos desde antes de que Blaine entrara a rehabilitarse, cuando los conocí supe que habían entrado al lugar porque querían salvar su relación. Ahora ambos eran dueños de una cafetería en el centro de Ohio y al parecer no tenían ningún problema.

_ Eso es amor _

Ambos se percataron de nuestra presencia y nos hicieron un gesto con la mano, se miraron entre ellos y se fueron a caminar cerca del lago.

-Kurt – me llamó Rachel - ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Dime

-¿Qué harás si Blaine llegara a aparecer? – la pregunta me dejó helado - ¿Si volviera?

-No lo sé – susurré

-Lo estaba pensando y…

-Quizás no hayan ni siquiera posibilidades de que esté vivo – la interrumpí bruscamente

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Es Blaine… - respondí - las semanas antes de desaparecer estuvo bebiendo como un desquiciado, así que no me sorprendería si se hubiera muerto en algún lugar.

-Estás hablando con rabia

-¿Qué más puedo hacer? – lagrimas se empezaron a acumular en mis ojos – Estoy hartándome de estar buscándolo y no tener ninguna respuesta, si supieras cuanto realmente me duele, el no tener esperanza, es como estar buscando a ciegas – tomé aire- me digo a mi mismo que debo ser fuerte, pero no puedo… no mas

-Tranquilo – me abrazó

** 20 de Junio 2010**

Era temprano, había ido a visitar a Finn en el cementerio y volvía a mi departamento – mejor dicho nuestro departamento – Blaine y yo habíamos decido irnos a vivir juntos, cuando entré a mi hogar escuché ruidos procedentes del baño. Corrí a ver que era.

-Blaine ¿Estás bien? – pregunté detrás de la puerta. Mi novio se encontraba vomitando hace unas horas.

No contestaba – temía que estuviera enfermo, que las pastillas le estuvieran haciendo un mal.

La puerta se abrió y me mostró a un Blaine totalmente pálido y mareado. Traté de ayudarlo pero me lo impidió

-¿Estás bien? – volví a preguntar

-Déjame tranquilo – respondió molesto

-¿Qué te deje tranquilo? – estaba estupefacto, me preocupaba, no podía quedarme tranquilo. Me acerqué mas a él y capté su olor – Estabas bebiendo

-No es tu problema

-¿Qué no es mi problema? – Grité – Se supone que estabas en rehabilitación, todo lo que me dijiste, ¿Acaso fue un engaño?

No respondió - Blaine… - comenzó a guardar sus cosas en una maleta, metió todo de forma desordenada

-Ni te preocupes en buscarme – y azotó la puerta

Desistí de llamarlo ya que había dejado su celular en la cama, no se llevó nada importante, solo ropa y dinero. No se me ocurría a donde podría haber ido.

.

.

.

Habían pasado más de 10 horas desde que Blaine se marchó, las primeras horas creí que estaba molesto y que luego regresaría, pero no ha sido así, todo lo referente a él me preocupa y me asusta bastante, no quería pensar en lo peor pero si….

-Hey – alguien había entrado en mi departamento y reconocí la voz al instante, era Rachel - ¿Has sabido algo de él?

-No - respondí

-Ya aparecerá - dijo – ya lo verás

-Eso espero – aunque las palabras de Rachel fueran de aliento, no podía esperar.

¿Dónde estás Blaine?

** 5 horas más tarde **

Nos encontrábamos todos en mi departamento, algunos se encontraban llamando por teléfono y otros intentábamos dormir.

-Me estoy desesperando – grité. Rachel me sostuvo la mano

-Quédate quieto y tranquilo – me respondió gritando

-No se griten – nos gritó Quinn desesperada – lo único que hacen es poner nerviosos a los demás

-Silencio – dijo Sam, el nuevo novio de Quinn . Rubio como ella y bastante alto, tenía ciertas características que lo hacían parecido a Finn– el primo de un amigo es investigador privado, le di algunos datos y está comenzando a trabajar, dijo que en unas horas más llamaría para avisarme que ha encontrado.

-Eso es genial – Quinn corrió a abrazar a su novio – sabía que debía estar contigo.

_Genial_

_Mas Amor… Qué lindo_

-Podemos enfocarnos en buscar a Blaine – exclamé - chicos, adoro que estén juntos y Quinn realmente te felicito por encontrar un novio serio, pero uno de nosotros está desaparecido, ya perdimos a uno de nosotros, no quiero perder a alguien más

-Continuemos – dijo en respuesta Quinn

**3 horas más tarde **

El celular de Sam de pronto comenzó a sonar y el sentimiento de esperanza floreció en mí. Rápidamente el rubio contestó su móvil y se fue a la otra habitación para poder hablar tranquilo, lo entendía, sabía que lo asaltaríamos con preguntas y no podría averiguar nada, era preferible esperar.

A los minutos siguientes Sam regresó con nosotros – No he conseguido mucho – comenzó - solo que después de salir de este departamento se encontró con otro chico y desapareció

_Otro chico… _

_Demonios_

_Será que… _

Comencé a recordar la noche de la muerte de Finn, cuando conocí al chico que llevaba a Blaine a lugares donde sacaba lo peor de sí.

_Sebastian_

-Sam – lo llamé, el mencionado se giró a verme – Creo saber quien es el chico con el cual Blaine podría haber desaparecido – respiré y Sam esperó a que respondiera – Sebastian Smythe

-¿Sebastian Smythe? – Me preguntó Rachel - ¿Quién es ese?

-El chico que hace saca lo peor de Blaine – respondí serio

-¿Lo peor? – Quinn se encontraba extrañada - ¿De dónde se supone que Blaine lo conoce?

-No lo sé – respondí – Eran bastantes veces en que lo llamaba y este tipo contestaba, siempre de noche, Blaine nunca se encontraba en sí

-Creí que Blaine estaba en rehabilitación – dijo Rachel mirando un cuadro - ¿Cómo es posible?

-Blaine lo estaba – dije- yo lo acompañaba, pero una vez al mes, llamaba este chico a su celular y se descontrolaba, desaparecía por unas horas y luego volvía, jamás se había ido así

-No lo puedo creer- susurró Rachel – Si era así – tomó aire – debiste haberlo dejado

-¿Qué? – exclamé

-No deberíamos seguir con esto – dijo mi mejor amiga – Kurt, Blaine no es para ti

-¿Dónde quedó el te apoyaré siempre? – repliqué

-Este tipo te está haciendo un daño – me contestó molesta – te dije que si te hacía daño se ganaría a un enemigo, pues ahora lo tiene, no quiero que sufras, se llenaba la boca hablando de que estaba haciendo esto por ti, pero no era cierto, Kurt por dios, debes dejarlo, se fue – su voz cada vez se elevaba mas – te dejó y es un imbécil, no sigas haciéndote más daño.

-Rachel – le siseó Quinn

Quedé en blanco, jamás me imaginé que Rachel reaccionaría así. Nunca imaginé eso de ella, por una parte me dolía que dijera eso, pero por otra tenía razón, quizás era momento de que dejara y superara la historia de Blaine, pero lo amo.

-Lo amo – susurré – no puedo quedarme sentado, sabiendo que la persona que amo se encuentra ahí fuera quizás donde y anda a saber con quién – me detuve para mirar a Rachel – tienes razón, Blaine me está haciendo daño, me está destruyendo , pero estoy enamorado – ahora lo sabía, estaba enamorado de Blaine – no eres nadie para decirme que debo o no hacer, me duele hablar de Finn, pero no eres nadie, discutías y rompías con Finn cada semana, y déjame preguntarte: ¿Quién era la que se arrastraba a buscarlo? – la cara de Rachel no tenía precio - tu

-Ustedes dos – nos gritó Quinn – deténganse, si continúan con esta pelea estúpida, ambos perderán y saben **que ** perderán – Con Rachel nos miramos apenados – perderán su amistad, ambos, así que dejen de ser tan estúpidos

-Lo siento – dije mirando a mi mejor amiga- no quise decir eso

-Yo tampoco – respondió – solo que no quiero que sufras, puede sonar que lo he dicho tantas veces, pero no quiero verte mal, desearía que nadie en el mundo pasara lo que yo pasé.

-Te quiero – le dije abrazándola – eres mi mejor amiga

-Oh tontito – me devolvió el abrazo- también te quiero.

-Chicos – interrumpió el momento Sam – jamás creí esto, pero me sorprendió cuando el investigador encontró cosas de Sebastian Smythe tan rápido – tomó aire y continuó – pues, este chico hace tiempo estaba siendo investigado por tráfico de drogas.

-¿Trafico? – Preguntó Quinn - ¿Qué más averiguaste?

-Este chico pertenece a una banda de traficantes, que también tiene que ver con ciertos homicidios que han ocurrido en la ciudad – explicó el rubio.

_Homicidios_

_¿Será posible?_

_Blaine… _

-Al parecer Blaine habría escapado con él – continuó – Lo siento Kurt – dijo mirándome – pero seguiremos con esto ¿ok? -asentí

-Gracias – susurré- No sé como agradecértelo, aunque no me tranquiliza para nada.

-¿No has hablado con sus padres? – me preguntó Quinn a lo que negué con la cabeza -¿Por qué?

-Desde que Blaine comenzó en este mundo, sus padres le quitaron todo apoyo y lo dejaron por ahí – expliqué – eran una deshonra para la familia, sabes que los Anderson tienen un gran prestigio en la ciudad y no iban a permitir que algo manchara ese prestigio

-¿Cómo es posible que dejen a un hijo así? – preguntó Rachel en un susurró – Que familia es esa, son unos…

-Animales – completé por ella – por suerte no los llegué a conocer

-Ignora lo que he dicho – dijo Quinn – por ahora continuaremos con lo que tenemos, iremos a hacer unas investigaciones a terreno.

.

.

**Presente, 2012**

-¿Recuerdas cuando Sam y Quinn se casaron? – Rachel preguntó sacándome de mis recuerdos, aún continuábamos en el parque, esta vez sentados en una banca bajo unos árboles nevados.

-Fue un día de locos – respondí – varios se emborracharon, quizás ni recuerden esa noche, pero lo más gracioso fue cuando llegó esa stripper diciendo que tenía un hijo de Sam y que el matrimonio no podía continuar

-Lo recuerdo – dijo riéndose – pero ese día también sucedió otra cosa.

**27 de Agosto 2010**

-Quiero hacer un brindis por los novios – Rachel se encontraba parada arriba de una mesa con una copa de champagne en la mano – que hoy cometieron el mayor acto de amor que podrían haber hecho, Sam y Quinn, mis grandes amigos, les deseo lo mejor, que sean muy felices y disfruten su vida, juntos y que nada ni nadie los pueda separar.

La boda fue hermosa, junto con Rachel fuimos los padrinos de los novios, la ceremonia fue glamorosa y por ello nos encontrábamos en el salón más grande que el Hotel Empire podría tener, junto a la vista de Central Park, de Quinn fue la idea de hacer su matrimonio en Nueva York, quería tener una boda de la cual nadie jamás podría olvidarse.

-Disculpe –un camarero se acercó a mi – me pidieron que le entregara esto – me entregó un pequeño sobre

-Gracias – dije. Abrí el sobre inmediatamente, era una nota.

_Se algo que podría interesarte, encuéntrame en cinco minutos más_

_Afuera_

_No te tardes _

Miré para todos lados para tratar de averiguar quién podría haber enviado esa nota

_Se algo que podría interesarte_

_¿Se trataría algo acerca de Blaine?_

Ninguno de mis amigos se encontraba cerca, así que aproveché de salir. Caminé lentamente a mi destino, eran cinco minutos. Al llegar afuera no se encontraba nadie, solo el frío de la noche.

-Hey – dijo alguien saliendo de la oscuridad – Tanto tiempo

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunté - Creí que estabas muerto o en la cárcel

-Tan dramático como siempre – me contestó

-¿Qué haces aquí Sebastian? – volví a preguntar

-Como dije en la nota tengo algo que podría interesarte

-¿Qué es?

-Te lo diré, pero antes debes prometerme una cosa

-¿Qué quieres?

-Debes decirles a tus amigos que dejen de investigarme - dijo – solo así te diré

-Bien – todo por Blaine – dime, que sabes

-Según lo que has averiguado – comenzó – Blaine escapó conmigo y luego de eso perdiste su rastro, estás en lo correcto, pero él ahora ya no está conmigo

-¿Qué quieres decir con que ya no está contigo?

-A las semanas después de que escapáramos, fuimos a parar a un pueblo, allí nos escondimos un tiempo, pero un día salí a comprar algunas cosas, para cuando volví, Blaine se había marchado.

-¿A dónde fue? – pregunté

-No lo sé – contestó – lo busqué y pregunté por alrededores, pero nadie fue capaz de decirme nada, luego me llegó la noticia que alguien había entrado al hospital con su nombre por una sobredosis – tomó aire – no fui capaz de ir, no podía arriesgarme, si iba me tomarían como culpable y con mis antecedentes podría ir a la cárcel y lo dejé ahí

-¿Lo dejaste ahí? – No lo podía creer, este tipo era un maldito imbécil ¿Cómo fue capaz? – No puedo creerlo

-Después de eso, jamás volví a saber de Blaine

-No sé qué decirte – no tenía palabras para describir como me sentía – no puedo

Salí corriendo del lugar y entré al hotel otra vez. Comencé a buscar a Rachel y la encontré rápidamente, apenas me vio se acercó a mí.

-¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó

-Me enviaron una nota, era de Sebastian, me lo encontré afuera y me dijo cosas acerca de Blaine, que había pasado luego de que se marcharan – lagrimas corrían por mi cara sin poder detenerlas – Blaine escapó de él y al parecer lo registraron en un hospital por una sobredosis, Sebastian lo dejó ahí y ahora no se sabe de él.

-Oh por dios – dijo – debemos decirle a Sam y Quinn ahora

-Rachel es su boda

-No importa – tomó de mi mano – ellos quieren que seas feliz

.

.

.

**Presente, 2012**

Pequeños copos de nieve comenzaban a caer, estábamos en invierno, cosa que me agrada

-Todos queremos que seas feliz – dijo de repente

-Gracias Rachel – dije observando la nieve

-¿Por qué? – me miró extrañada

-Por estar conmigo siempre

-No tienes que agradecerme nada – dijo levantándose – Vamos a casa

.

.

.

Luego de mi caminata con Rachel, regresé a mi casa. Se encontraba tal como siempre, perfectamente decorada pero con un vacio completo.

No sacaba con tener libros, diplomas y un montón de cosas si me sentía incompleto, había sobrepasado mi limite, había sobrevivido a todas las pruebas que la vida me había impuesto y finalmente me quedé atascado en la última.

Quizás esta era la forma en la cual iba a acabar

He pensado y meditado sobre mis errores y acciones, he leído libros acerca de la vida y todos ellos hablaban de que lo que uno hacía se devolvía.

Esto es lo que la vida me está devolviendo

Me quedé en silencio, escuchando los ruidos provenientes de afuera, al parecer no circulaba nadie por la calle, todo estaba bien excepto que de repente sonó el timbre de mi casa.

Lentamente fui a abrir la puerta

Lo que vi me dejó helado.

-¿Kurt? – dijo

No lo podía creer…

¿Lo que estaba viendo era real?

-¿Blaine?

* * *

La historia continúa con un epilogo y quizás algun Outtake...

Espero que les haya gustado, si es así.. el botoncito de mas abajo está solito y esperando a algun review c:


	2. Epilogo

**Disclaimer: Glee NO** me pertenece, pertenece a Ryan Murphy a todos los productores que hacen esta maravillosa serie..

Lo que encontrarán aquí es el Epilogo de la historia anterior. Luego de este vendrán Outtakes de la misma solo que con un **Sebastian POV **y **Rachel POV **, para dar paso a un final alternativo c:

.

* * *

No sé en que momento tomé la decisión- de cambiar mi vida radicalmente-, pero no hay vuelta atrás con ello –y no es que me estuviera arrepintiendo de ello- inclusive todavía podía escuchar a Rachel preguntándome:

_-¿Eso es lo que quieres? – Me preguntó extrañada mi mejor amiga - no hay vuelta atrás con esto_

_-Si - respondí - es algo que debería haber hecho hace mucho tiempo_

_._

El decidir dejar a Blaine era una de las cosas mas difíciles que había hecho en mi vida, todo el mundo creyó que al verlo parado en mi puerta iba a correr a sus brazos y perdonarlo, pero no podía hacerlo.

Cuando se fue destrozó mi vida – literalmente – no quería hacer nada y temía volver a ello.

Escuché su versión de la historia, acepté que me dijera todos esos detalles escabrosos que no quería saber, le di el consuelo de la duda.

_¿Blaine? – pregunté tratando de asimilar la situación - ¿Cómo es posible?_

_-Kurt – me susurró avergonzado – lo siento tanto – se acercó a mi tratando de abrazarme pero lo detuve, no quería sentirlo y menos tocarlo_

_-Sin abrazos – le espeté fuertemente - ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-Perdóname – seguía hablando en susurros, esta vez sin acercarse a mi miraba sus pies – Sé que lo que hice no estaba bien_

_-¿No esta bien? – grité furioso. La rabia comenzaba a consumirme y a llenarme. No podía mirarle a la cara - ¿Creías que podías aparecerte por aquí y decir: No está bien? ¿Cómo puedes tener esa desfachatez? – seguí gritando – No quiero escucharte más_

_-Por favor – me rogó – al menos déjame explicarte porque me fui_

_-Está bien – contesté a su petición – solo eso_

_-Me sentía mal conmigo mismo – comenzó – Había vuelto a ser el mismo idiota de siempre y sentí que debía hacer algo, estaba borracho lo admito, no estaba consciente de lo que hablaba menos de lo que decía, tenía tanta vergüenza y rabia con todo, pero mas conmigo mismo, sentí que te había fallado, me daba asco todo – comenzó a sollozar- sé que no debía tomar esa actitud contigo_

_-Aún así lo hiciste – lo interrumpí – podrías simplemente haber terminado conmigo_

_-No podía – respondió – por eso me fui_

_-Simplemente te fuiste sin decir adiós_

_-Por eso volví _

_-Pero eso no es suficiente – elevé el tono de mi voz – esto solamente hizo que el vaso se rebalsara, pero lo de Sebastian ¿Lo recuerdas? – no contestó y continué – lo único que me interesa saber es si me engañabas con él_

_Blaine seguía sin contestar y yo comenzaba a desesperarme cada vez más: - ¿Me engañabas o no con Sebastian? – no decía nada – Por el amor que alguna vez tuvimos responde_

_-Si – contestó en un susurró_

_-Era todo lo que tenía saber – no quería seguir escuchándolo – lárgate_

_-Kurt_

_-¡Largate de aquí ya! ¡No quiero verte nunca más! –le grité sacándolo de la puerta de un empujón, cerré la puerta y me desplomé tras ella. Las lagrimas caía solas, todo se había acabado – para siempre - susurré_

_._

_._

_._

Blaine no se me volvió a acercar acatando a mi petición, desde ese día me mudé con Rachel –era algo que ambos necesitábamos – mientras que Quinn se nos unía a diario –aunque era para saber como estaba y si me estaba arrepintiendo de mi decisión – adoraba a mis amigas pero a veces sentía que me sobreprotegían demasiado.

De ese entonces han pasado 5 meses y 2 semanas de que llegó Rachel con una "noticia":

_-Me voy a casar_

_-Es la segunda vez que dices eso en tu vida - dijo - ya sabes, cuando lo dices siempre termina alguien muriendo…_

_-Lo sé – me contestó molesta – pero esta vez es real y he tomado todas las precauciones necesarias para que eso no ocurra otra vez._

_-Oh pequeña – la abracé – Felicidades entonces_

_-Sé que llevamos poco viviendo juntos – dijo – pero, al menos hasta que no me case no me iré de aquí y aún no hemos puesto fecha_

_-Por cierto, jamás me has dicho el nombre de tu novio_

_-Su nombre es Jesse_

_-Oh, al menos ya sé el nombre del misterioso afortunado – dije riéndome a lo que mi mejor amiga se unió a mi_

_._

_._

_._

Sentí que al dar la vuelta la pagina con todo lo referente al tema "Blaine", el mundo estaba dándome una mayor oportunidad. Había recibido una llamada de la universidad de Oxford en Inglaterra para estudiar literatura.

Después de consultarlo con mi familia y amigos decidí aceptar, el curso comenzaría en unos días más.

Por ello me encontraba en el aeropuerto, con todos ellos junto a mi. Con la esperanza y mi futuro en la maleta, me embarqué a mi nuevo rumbo, el cual me brindaría el futuro que siempre quise.

Tomé el libro con todo lo malo y lo arrojé al fuego.

Hoy podía mirar hacía delante, sonreír.

Soy un hombre afortunado.

.

.

.

* * *

Escribí a Kurt con tanto amor, sabía que este era el final que quería darle, pero también hice un final alternativo.

Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi, le tomé cariño y me siento orgullosa de este fanfic.

Abajo hay algo para dejar reviews, no se los pido.. pero me harían feliz dejando uno.

Saludos y nos vemos en el outtake c:


End file.
